


Tavern Romance

by FurryRefuse



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryRefuse/pseuds/FurryRefuse
Summary: After a long day on the sea, some mates enjoy their night at a tavern. But William soon feels uncomfortable due to a secret he's been carrying around with him for some time now.Just a small little story just for the enjoyment of reading something short and quick.
Relationships: William (OC)/Lenny (OC)





	Tavern Romance

My shipmates and I just finished up singing out our drunken shanty, the other patrons of the tavern cheered and raised their tankards high. The talking and laughter filled the whole building, hell I’m sure that they could hear us from the other side of the isle. The vixens up on the stage danced gracefully as the band rocked along to their tune. A drunkard could be heard whistling to the vixens, followed by his shouts for them to undress. The vixens continued their dancing but you could see the urge to slap the old fool that shouted. 

I sat idly at my table with my mates, who were the closest things to friends I had on that damned ship. We chatted it while stopping only to take a swig from our tankards before rattling on again. My mate to my right kissed the cheek of his lady that sat in his lap. He got a satisfied smirk from her as her tail raised up slightly. I shook my head with a smile as he settled his gaze on me and slapped my shoulder. The mate to my left chuckled and looked back to me.

“Why are all you resting your eyes upon me?” I asked with the same smile I have been holding all night.

“Because you're the only lad here without a gentle lady here to keep you company at night,” My closest crewmate, Lenny, replied to my question. He did have a point, I won’t lie there. Drake, Nathan, and him all had themselves lady friends that were more than happy to spend a night with them. 

“Aye, it’s about time you got yourself a lady friend William,” Drake commented with his lady kissing the fur on his neck. I could tell where this conversation was going and I felt my ears flatten down and my posture sink. I sipped from my tankard, the ale tasting much bitter than it should. 

“What be your issue lad?” Lenny asked with some genuine worry. I felt the whole group’s eyes settle on me. “You also get bluer than the seas when we start up about your lonely nights.”

“Just… Leave me be Lenny. That goes for the rest of you lot as well,” I scolded them for starting up this conservation I’ve heard too many times. They all were taken slightly aback by the bite to my words as I usually was quite the more docile fox. But there was something about this topic that just made my fur stand on end. It irked me when they brought it up and I imagine that it always would until the end of my days. 

“If you insist you poor fool,” Nathan responded back to my words. He took another swig from his tankard. It was at this point when the entire tavern around us started up again in unison without another song and slowly my table flowed into singing with other voices.

But not me.

I stayed silent, sipping from my tankard. I found it at this point hard to swallow the ale that filled my tankard. I needed to get out of this damn tavern and be alone for a bit. I began to rise from my seat to leave before I felt Lenny’s paw rest on my shoulder. I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes. The expression on his face was one that was of concern. He gave me a sympathetic smile which I returned with an awkward one. But I shrugged off his paw and continued to leave my mates’ table. I noticed that Nathan’s gaze was on me for a few moments there as he quieted down from the rest of the tavern’s singing. Drake did not notice me as he was busy with his tipsy singing with his lady attached to his side. 

I began to walk to the exit of the tavern, mentally telling myself to not look back at them. But I couldn’t help it. I turned my head around to see that Nathan had rejoined Drake and the rest of the tavern in their shanty. Lenny was just staring down at his tankard, but not drinking from it. And I swore that I could see him averting his gaze from his tankard to me. I didn’t pay it any attention though. I just wanted to get out of that damn tavern. 

Once outside the tavern, I began to walk down the dirt road that was the main street of the island town. I pulled out a cigar, placing it in between my lips, and lit it with a lit match. I continued walking, puffing smoke from my cigar with my ears down and tail approaching being limp. Suddenly, I thought I heard the voice of someone calling out. But I didn’t catch it so I decided it was best to just ignore it and be on my way. 

“William!” I heard the voice again, raising an ear to pick up the sound better. I looked back behind me to see Lenny running to catch up with me. I stayed in the place that I had been to allow Lenny to catch up with me. And once he did, he was huffing a bit to catch his breath. His broad shoulders rising and falling with his big chest with every breath. He spoke to me between his breaths, “William… thank god I was able… to catch up with you lad…” 

“Christ Lenny. For a muscled fellow, you’re sure huffing like a lazy sod,” I responded as I took another smoke from my cigar. 

“Well, downing as much rum as we have, could be a chance I’m weighing myself down,” Lenny smiled as he regained his breath. “Now lad, what was with you leaving us back there?” 

I really don't wanna answer this question but Lenny was my best mate, so I felt if I could trust anyone, it was him. 

“Truth be, I felt an unwelcoming presence staying there any longer,” I answered as I observed my cigar slowly burning. But I also felt Lenny’s eyes on me. 

“Why would you feel in such a way you fool?” I turned back to see Lenny had crossed his arms, looking questioningly. 

“I don’t feel like giving an answer to that.”

“Not taking that for a response, lad.”

I sighed and took another smoke to help keep my anxiety down. I stared Lenny into his icy blue eyes and then turned away. “I’d be a damn fool to say but… damn. I’m not like the other mates in that tavern, Lenny. Not Drake. Not Nathan. And not you.” I then felt Lenny put a paw on my shoulder. I could feel his presence behind me. That thought caused me my fur to start to raise. 

“What in god’s name are you getting at, William?” Lenny still pressed on with his questions. 

“I’m not… not interested in…” I trailed off before I could answer. I could feel the uneasy rising in my body. 

“What is it, lad?”

I whipped around. “Not interested in women! That’s… that’s what I was wanting to explain,” I felt my temper instantly fall and then just fall into a depressive state. Lenny’s face didn’t appear shocked or disgusted. Perhaps it was a little bit take aback but quickly he nodded and gave a sweet smile. 

“Oh I believe I understand, lad” Lenny gave me a smile. He proceeded to move in and kiss me on the cheek. I did not have any time to react to that but I could feel the blush on my face. I then just returned it with a full on-the-lips kiss, instantly feeling the sad state being lifted out of me. And thankfully, I did not feel out of place anymore.

I broke off the kiss with Lenny; my tail wagging. “So Lenny… would you care to escort me back to the tavern?” Lenny gave me a big and sweet smile. He took my paw in his own.

“Of course. And please, no need for the formal names. You can just call me darling.”


End file.
